


As I Tried to Tell His Dad It Was His Mouth That I Was Kissing

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discovery, M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Been thinking about this all day,' James confessed now as Teddy mouthed a damp trail along his jaw. 'Can't concentrate properly at work for thinking about it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Tried to Tell His Dad It Was His Mouth That I Was Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for luciusmistress for their donation to the Queensland Flood Appeal.

James Potter had barely set foot through the door of Teddy Lupin's flat before a long-fingered hand wrapped around his nape. He was almost pulled off his feet as he was drawn against a familiar long, lean body.

'Missed you today,' came the husky greeting then a hand was pushing at his shirt, bunching it up around his armpits.

James grunted as his back hit the wall just inside the front hall, his own admission that he'd been looking forward to this all day also swallowed by his guttural groan of, 'Teddy, oh, fuck!' as Teddy's tongue licked its way down his sternum.

He felt Teddy's toothy grin against his breastbone then he sucked in a sharp breath as the other man bit down on an already hard and wanting nipple. James cried out - high and needy - and Teddy canted his hips to rub the engorged length of his dick against James' thigh. James groaned in response and grasped Teddy's hair as he twisted his denim-clad hips, the ridge of his already stone-hard cock dragging against Teddy's. Teddy swore, the hair clutched in James' fists darkening to black and James groaned again as he buried his face in the newly dark locks.

'I love it when you do that,' he rasped out, pressing his thigh even more firmly against Teddy's cock, feeling his own swell beneath two layers of clothes. 'Want you to fuck me. Now.'

Teddy's fingers were already working at James' belt and, once it was hanging open from the loops, he hooked his thumbs into James' waistband and pulled him close. 'I can never say no to you,' he whispered, dropping biting kisses on James' lips as he walked them down the hall towards the couch.

'Thank Merlin,' said James effusively, following Teddy's lips as he drew back from a teasing kiss.

Teddy grinned and brushed his lips lightly against James'. 'I would have asked you out eventually if you hadn't taken the initiative.'

'Yeah,' James said, curling his hands around the curve of Teddy's arse then squeezing. 'But think of what we'd be missing while we were waiting for you to grow a pair.'

'Tosser.'

James' knees buckled as the back of them hit the edge of the couch. He dropped onto the cushions, pulling Teddy down with him. Teddy chuckled and slung a leg over James' lap, drawing him into a deep, wet kiss as he set about ridding them of their clothes. James pushed his hands up under Teddy's t-shirt, lingering longingly over the flexing muscles in his broad shoulders before yanking the shirt over Teddy's head. Their lips broke apart momentarily as first Teddy's then James' shirt were tossed aside.

'Been thinking about this all day,' James confessed now as Teddy mouthed a damp trail along his jaw. 'Can't concentrate properly at work for thinking about it. Dad noticed. Told me off...'

'Can we not talk about Uncle Harry Super Auror right now?' Teddy whined, dipping his tongue into the hollow at the base of James' throat. 'Unless you like me limp and useless.'

James huffed out a laugh then curled his tongue around Teddy's earlobe. 'I like you hard and so far up my arse I can feel you for a week after,' he whispered, rocking his hips as his tongue traced the curve of Teddy's ear. 'Can we please get there faster?'

'Slut,' Teddy moaned, unfastening James' jeans with one hand while the other pinched a peaked nipple.

'Only for you,' James hissed, eyes rolling back in his head when Teddy's palm slid teasingly over the front of his precome-dampened underwear. 'Merlin, Teddy, it's only ever been you.'

Teddy growled, the sound going right to James' cock as if there were a direct link between the two, and James' hands fell from Teddy's shoulders to his fly. 'Gods, hurry up!' he pleaded, his breath hitching. 'I'm going to come in my bloody pants otherwise.'

James' words seemed to give Teddy a new sense of urgency, and his fingers scrabbled against James' as they pushed away the last barriers between them. 'Get on your knees,' Teddy directed, voice rough with desire, and James hurried to obey, balls drawing up tight and hard against his body in response to the commanding tone.

'Not going to last,' he moaned, whimpering when the nubbly fabric of the couch cushions rubbed over the sticky, sensitive crown of his cock. 'Teddy...'

'Fuck,' Teddy swore shakily, and James could feel Teddy's cock, damp and throbbing, against his thigh. James saw him reaching for his wand and was grateful, knowing they didn't have the time to indulge themselves in leisurely preparation. He cried out softly when Teddy's whispered spell stretched and slicked him then sighed in relief as Teddy's cock breached his still-tight entrance, filling him with one long burning slide. Teddy pressed against him from shoulder to knee, cock balls deep inside, and James could feel him trembling as he littered kisses over James' shoulders.

'Ted...'

'Give me a second.'

James turned his head, straining to reach Teddy's mouth then he snogged him messily, tongues fucking into each others' mouths as their chests heaved with each hastened breath. 'Now,' James gasped as they parted. He bore down on Teddy, grinding his arse shamelessly against him. 'Now.'

Teddy made a desperate noise of supplication and planted a hand between James' shoulder blades, shoving him face down over the back of the couch. Then he pulled out slowly, James mourning every lost inch until Teddy slammed back inside, forcing the breath from his lungs.

Before James could regain his senses, Teddy had set a hard, fast rhythm, pausing only to adjust his stroke to allow his cock to drag over James' prostate. James writhed beneath him. Teddy had him pinned against the couch, unable to do anything but greedily take his cock. His own dick was trapped between his stomach and the couch, each of Teddy's sharp thrusts providing enough stimulation to take James very swiftly to the edge.

'Teddy,' James mouthed into the fabric, his lover's name becoming a mantra as his cock spread him, filled him, with each searing plunge. 'Teddy.'

'Come on, Jamie,' Teddy muttered, teeth scraping against James' throat. 'Come on.'

With a loud string of curses, James howled out his release, hips bucking frantically. He was blinded, deafened, to all else as his orgasm went on and on and on, the mind-melting pleasure continuing even as Teddy shouted with his own climax, pounding out every last second of bliss until they both slumped bonelessly over the back of the couch.

Which was when they heard the tiny cough from behind them.

'I can see this is a bad time,' said Harry Potter as both Teddy's and James' heads snapped around. James' eyes widened in panic and dismay as he stared at his blushing, frowning father who was looking everywhere but at the naked men on the couch. 'I wanted to make sure you were alright after our talk today, James, but I can see that you... are.'

James groaned in mortification, letting his head fall to the headrest of the couch as Teddy pulled out of him and fumbled for his clothes. 'Gods, Dad! Don't you knock?' he mumbled.

'The door wasn't latched. I heard a shout...' his gaze cut to Teddy, whose face and hair turned a vibrant pink, 'and thought... well...'

Teddy looked at James and then to Harry. 'Uncle Harry, I... we... I'm sorry we didn't tell you about... we were just...'

Harry held up a hand to still Teddy's verbal onslaught as James finally managed to convince his sated muscles to move and began to gather his clothing. 'I can see what you were just,' he said, his eyes fixed determinedly on a patched spot on the far wall. 'And I'm going to go home now.'

His eyes slid towards James who was holding a bundle of clothes against his come-slicked crotch then quickly darted away. 'Come and see your mother and I later, yeah?' He ignored Teddy's snort of nervous laughter at his unintended double entendre, but shot him a glare as he added, 'Both of you. I think there are things we need to discuss.'

Before James could respond, Harry was gone in a swirl of scarlet robes and Teddy collapsed onto the coffee table, whimpering, 'Oh, Merlin.'

'He saw us naked,' said James, bemused.

'Yep.'

'He saw us fucking.'

A tiny sound of distress. 'Yep.'

'He saw us coming.'

'Godric, he's going to kill me, isn't he?' moaned Teddy, burying his face in his hands. 'He's going to kill me slowly and painfully and my body will never be found because he's Harry fucking Potter...'

James sighed then gave a one-shouldered shrug as he sat down beside Teddy. 'Could have been worse, I suppose,' he said, philosophically.

Teddy lifted his head and glared at him. 'What could possibly be worse than your father - the most powerful man in the Wizarding world - walking in on his closeted godson fucking his equally-as-closeted son on the couch that he gave aforementioned godson?'

James smiled and wrapped a comforting arm around Teddy's shoulders, kissing his cheek. 'He could have walked in on us last night while my tongue was up your arse.'

fin.


End file.
